


I need a gangster

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Gangsters - Fandom, Legend (2015), The Krays
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Gangsters, Love Story, M/M, Marriage, Smut, controlling relationship, love to hate, lovestory, more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Based on Tom Hardy's 2015 Krays film but with a mixture of things Legend missed. Lauren grew up with the Kray Brothers, Reggie, Ronnie and Charlie when she was younger and she moved away when she was 15. Now back, she finds out just how much has changed.





	I need a gangster

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this just let me know what you think

Coming back to London was quite a large step for me, I left so much behind when I left when I was fifteen and I'd lived a lonely life back in Manchester, where I was originally from.

I'd come to live back with my best friend, Chloe, we'd never lost contact over the years which is what I wished I could say for The Kray brothers. Reggie, Ronnie and Charlie. I'll always remember when I first met them, a boy was bullying me in the street and The twins came to my aid...I never saw that boy again.

My dark brown hair was tied back in a bun with a black fascinator attached and I had dark makeup around my eyes to enhance the baby blue colour. I was in a black dress with a belt tied around the waist and a pair of black heels.

I may have looked like butter wouldn't melt but my personality was another thing. I was stubborn and well known for my perseverance. I wouldn't take crap from anyone and I wouldn't think twice about getting my hands dirty.

"Your here mam."The taxi driver tells me.

"Oh thank you."I called up front to him as I handed him the money.

I climbed out of the car and moved to the boot to grab my incredibly heavy bags.

"Here, let me give you a hand with those."A unfamiliar strong east end London accent called up.

My blue eyes moved to the sound of the voice, it was a tall man in a black suit with a blue tie he had neatly gelled back chocolate brown hair and seemed to be sucking on some kind of sweet.

"I'm fine, I can handle them myself."I confidently replied.

I lifted the heavy bags without a problem and moved over to my friend's door to put them down out the front.

"Clearly you can. Who are you? You seem new around here."This man continues to speak to me.

I turned my gaze to look at him with a slight glare, I wasn't a fan of strangers and I wasn't the type to fall for the whole suit and charm thing. My heart had only ever belonged to one person and I left him behind a long time ago.

"You see that house there?"He continues to talk, pointing to the house across the street which used to be the Kray's old house."That's where I live. I know everyone around here yet I've never seen you before."

"No offence but I don't really feel comfortable telling you who I am. I don't know you."I replied in the most polite voice I could muster.

"That's smart. You're a clever girl aren't you."He continues to speak away to me."Well, see you around then."

And with that, he walked off down the street carelessly, I noticed that a car was following him down the street and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I knocked on Chloe's door.

I wasn't stood there long before Chloe opened the door and pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey! I'm glad you made it here okay. You've changed so much!"Chloe exclaimed excitedly.

"As have you. Can I come in?"I questioned Chloe quickly.

"Yeah, Yeah of course! Sorry! I have so much to tell you."Chloe excitedly tells me.

She holds the door open for me as I carried my bags in and upstairs to the room that I'd be staying in, I didn't bother unpacking yet.

The room was pretty plain with the cream and brown walls and wooden floors. It had a double bed with dark brown bed sheets and a wooden wardrobe and chest of draws with a mirror on top.

I headed downstairs and took a seat with Chloe who had made us both some tea.

"So what do you have to tell me?"I ask her curiously as I started dipping biscuits in my tea.

Chloe started going on about how she's soon to be married to some guy named Phil and that she loves him and soon they'd be living together and I smiled and nodded, telling her that I was happy for her.

"And what about the boys?"I finally asked her once she'd finished.

"What boys?"Chloe seemed confused by my words.

"The Krays. Reggie, Ronnie and Charlie. Are they still around?"I asked again, going more into detail about who I was on about.

"Oh yeah...yeah they're still around but they're not who they used to be Lauren."Chloe's voice turned more serious."Well Charlie is but not the twins."

"What do you mean?"I was intrigued now.

"Well Ronnie's been in a psychiatric hospital. He's a now a insane paranoid schizophrenic and Reggie owns his own club now."Chloe tells me before taking a sip of her tea.

"Poor Ron...What club?"I ask her curiously.

"Oh no...no Lauren. We are not going."Chloe quickly refuses, placing her tea cup down.

"Why not?"My brows furrow at her words.

"They're gangsters. The Krays are gangsters Lauren."Chloe's voice was filled with warning.

"Oh..."I breathed out whilst thinking about it."Well they used to love me when I lived around here before."

"A lot has changed between now and then."Chloe reminds me.

"I still want to see them. I want to know what they look like now."I tell her with a sweet smile.

"You're not going to drop this are you."Chloe sighs out.

"No."I reply immediately.

"Fine. Fine, go get ready the club opens soon anyway."Chloe quickly tells me.

"Thank you!"I exclaimed whilst giving her a hug.

I quickly rushed upstairs and dug through my suitcase, digging through my bag for a nice dress or something to wear.

I eventually settled for a light blue full skirt chiffon cocktail dress with black heels. I curled my brown hair down and left my makeup as it already was but added red lipstick.

I came downstairs and span around for Chloe who was dressed in a simple black dress with a belt around the centre. She was wearing flats and had her long brown hair wore down and straight, she had basic brown eye shadow, not enhancing her chocolate brown eyes.

"You look good but are you trying to impress the Krays? Because the way you look won't stop them from killing you."Chloe almost teases out.

"I'm sure it will be fine."I sighed out heavily.

Chloe called for a taxi and we both waited on the door step for it, not long later it arrived. We both climbed inside and Chloe told them the name of the club.

I waited nervously and watched out of the window as the car drove us down into London centre. London made me nervous and I never fully understood why.

Not long later we arrived at the club and there were a lot of women stood outside, flirting with men in suits.

"Welcome to the London nightlife."Chloe sarcastically comments.

Chloe paid the cab driver and we both got out of the cab and headed to the front entrance. The second we walked in our ears were filled with loud jazz music and the smell of smoke hit us. There were people sat at tables and in booths and then there were people up dancing.

"So how do I find them?"I yelled out to Chloe as we found a free table.

"Just ask around, they are bound to know where they are. Phil's meeting me here so don't worry about rushing back. Good luck."Chloe yells back to me over the loud music.

I nodded at her and wondered off through the club on my own. I was looking for someone who seemed important and then I found one, he was stood tall in a suit with his arms folded.

"Excuse me?"I yelled up to the guy over the music.

The man glanced down at me and then raised a brow in intrigue. The music suddenly quietened and I couldn't help but thank it silently.

"I'm looking for Reggie or Ronnie Kray."I finally spoke up clearly.

The guy snorted down at me, thinking I was joking. That was until he saw the clear seriousness on my features.

"Reggie isn't here right now but Ronnie is. What is it you want to see him about?"The man asks me, intrigue filling his features.

"That's fine. An old friend."I answer him in a more nervous tone.

The guys features filled with shock once I agreed that I was fine with seeing Ronnie. He told me to wait where I was whilst he wondered off.

I stood waiting patiently and a few minutes later the guy came wondering back over to me.

"Ronnie agreed to see you."The mans expression seemed grave as he spoke.

He led me over to a private booth that was occupied by two men. One in a black tux with glasses and neatly gelled back dark brown hair and another in a black tuxedo with neatly gelled light brown hair.

The man left me and I watched him as he left me, slightly regretting coming over.

"So come on then, who the fuck are you?"The one with glasses spoke up.

My eyes turned to meet the green and dangerous eyes of this man. I knew instantly that it was Ronnie, he was always the same, even when we were kids.

"Hi Ronnie...I don't know if you remember me but we were all friends when we were kids."I spoke up nervously.

He took a drag of his cigar and looked me over, his eyes still filled with a dangerous and intimidating aura. He took his cigar out of his mouth and gestured for me to sit the booth beside him.

I hesitated slightly but slowly moved to slid into the booth beside him. The guy next to him smiled over at me politely.

"Carry on."Ronnie told me.

"I moved away back to Manchester where I was born when I was fifteen. I went to school with you, Reggie and Charlie. We were all very--"

Before I could finish Ronnie quickly cut me off.

"Lauren, of course."Ronnie sounded pretty happy to see me."Hello Lauren, good to see you. How've you been?"

His mood change shocked me slightly, how could he be so intimidating one minute and then so calm the next.

"I'm good yeah...How are you and Reggie?"I asked him politely.

"We're good yeah. Well haven't you changed."Ronnie casually goes into conversation.

"I grew up."I laugh out softly.

"That you did. This is Teddy."Ronnie introduces the man beside him."Teddy this is Lauren."

"Hi Teddy."I greet him politely.

"Nice to meet you."Teddy replies casually.

"I like men...I'm a homosexual Lauren. Have you got a problem with that?"Ronnie asks me with a dangerous and warning look in his eye.

"No, not at all. I respect it and I respect that you're so open about it."I smile out to him gently.

"Good. Right answer."Ronnie replies and it almost feels like a praise.

I started feeling right at home not long later, Ronnie kept telling jokes and me and Teddy just couldn't stop laughing at him. They both kept buying me drinks and I just drank away with them.

"So anyway, I turned around to him and said. Give Ronnie Kray your fucking sausage and he did. Funny that ain't it?"Ronnie spoke up randomly, he had no idea what he was talking about.

I started laughing in the corner, he was crazy but I'd never tell him that.

The man from earlier that offered to help me with my bags approached the table. His green eyes met mine before they flicked to Ronnie.

"Oh hey Reg. You remember Lauren?"Ronnie spoke up to the man.

Reggies eyes landed on mine and a smirk made its way onto his lips at the sight of my shocked features.

"Yeah I do. You look lovely by the way."Reggie compliments me.

"You recognised me earlier didn't you?"I breathed out to the other brother.

"Yeah I did."He confirms to me.

"Why did you say anything? I wouldn't have been as rude."I stammered out nervously.

Ronnie was watching the pair of us contently whilst smoking his cigar, confusion consuming him.

"Nah, I liked it you know? You still have that fire you had when we were kids."Reggie explains to me."Plus it's a surprise ain't it?"

"Yeah it is."I breathed out in shock.

That's how I reunited with my boys in London.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more and I might continue


End file.
